


"It's not supposed to hurt."

by epicmusic42



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Jonny is actually the emotionally mature person for once, M/M, Marking, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trans Jonny d'Ville, Trans Male Character, and Tim S U F F E R E D, and how he is traumatized, but Tim refuses to talk about what happened, i know. it's insane, or else Tim will keep thinking that sex is supposed to hurt, so Jonny has to be the mature one, tagging is being an adventure tonight, the moon kaiser is also a lying bitch, the moon kaiser is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epicmusic42/pseuds/epicmusic42
Summary: "An extended execution, by royalty appointed, and I'll warn you, the last one left me very disappointed."It was brought up in a conversation that Tim has an exceptionally pretty face and since Jonny was a disappointing execution, so it's entirely plausible that the moon kaiser decided to have some fun with the pretty face that had been decimating his troops. To make matters worse, aunt_zelda suggested that, until he found himself kneeling at the kaiser's feet, Tim had been a virgin.Cut to several centuries later, when Tim is doing a lot better and in a place where he, at least, wants to have sex. Of course, with Jonny being the first person he does anything with (willingly) and his refusal to actually talk about his trauma, it doesn't exactly go well. Like, 'Jonny has to safeword for Tim' doesn't go well. But instead of doing the logical thing and talking about his trauma so Jonny can work around it, Tim just keeps asking for sex. So Jonny has to be the mature and responsible and mentally sound one for once. ...His solution is to give Tim a demonstration of what most people think sex is supposed to be.
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville/Gunpowder Tim
Comments: 18
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- mention of/references to past rape  
> \- misconceptions about sex resulting from the above  
> \- marking, hickeys  
> \- rape flashback  
> \- panick attack  
> \- PTSD  
> \- implied/referenced communication issues  
> \- mild dom/sub dynamics

Tim just kept pushing.

Nothing Jonny said seemed to get him to even acknowledge that he obviously had a lot of trauma with sex. Which made _sense_ , having the moon kaiser decide he had a pretty face was bound to leave some marks even if he hadn’t been a virgin before that. But, for some damned reason, Tim refused to acknowledge that it had anything to do with why he’d had a panic attack when they’d tried to have sex.

It wasn’t even like Jonny was against them fucking!

He just wanted Tim to acknowledge that he was still fucked up by what had happened so that they could talk about what Jonny could and couldn’t do without upsetting him.

It probably didn’t help that Jonny _really_ liked him either.

Jonny knew he wasn’t exactly subtle. Even if he hadn’t straight up told Tim he wanted to fuck him, he probably could have figured it out pretty easily.

It made it a lot harder to deny him though.

So Jonny had talked to the Toy Soldier. It was a painful conversation, trying to get it to tell him what had happened when it wouldn’t admit it was upset it hadn’t been able to do anything to stop the kaiser from hurting Tim. He’d suffered through it, though, and even managed to dump it on Brian instead of out the airlock when they were done.

He had a better idea as to just what the kaiser had done to Tim than his own broken, hazy memories gave him now. Being beheaded might have been fun, but it did make it a lot harder to keep track of and remember what was going on for some stupid reason.

Now he had Tim in his room trying to convince him to fuck him yet again.

Jonny absolutely did not believe him that he wasn’t going to freak out again.

...He did trust he had enough information that he might be able to avoid it for the most part though - especially if he was gentle with Tim.

Jonny didn’t exactly _like_ gentle, Tim’s violence was as much why he liked him as anything else. Brian liked it enough that he’d learned though. He could do gentle.

Besides… Tim deserved to get to experience what gentle was like.

He sighed before steering Tim back towards his bed and pushing him down. He was lucky Jonny made liberal use of his bed, otherwise it might have been just as covered in random shit as the rest of his room.

Jonny climbed into his lap and grabbed his face so he had to actually look at him.

“I’m going to undress you, and then I’m going to take you apart. If you want me to fuck you, you’re gonna tell me what you think of every damn thing I do to you. If you want me to keep doing something you’re gonna _tell me_. If you don’t like something I do you’re gonna _tell me._ If you start having trouble telling where you are, you’re gonna _tell me_. If you start having trouble telling you’re with me, you’re-”

“Gonna tell you. Okay. I get it. For Christ’s sake would you just fuck me already?”

Jonny takes a moment to study him, trying to quiet the doubts. He seems to be a little uncomfortable, but he _is_ clutching slightly at Jonny.

He nods once and leans in to kiss Tim.

* * *

Tim melts.

Jonny’s kisses are always good. Normally they’re harsh and biting, though. The way Jonny’s kissing him now is soft and oh so gentle. It’s almost like kissing Bertie again.

(It’s really not. He knows that. Even with how sweet Jonny’s being, their kisses are worlds apart. However, his only comparisons for being kissed are Bertie, the moon kaiser, and the way Jonny normally kisses him - and Bertie’s are the closest to how Jonny’s kissing him now).

They just sit there for a few moments, Jonny tenderly coaxing his mouth open to thoroughly map it.

Tim could barely feel Jonny’s hands; they were so light as he opened Tim’s shirt and trousers.

It was for this reason that he wasn’t expecting it when Jonny’s hand wrapped around his cock and began stroking it.

He would have gasped if he was able to. With Jonny’s mouth covering his so thoroughly, though, all he could do was go rigid as he tried to process the teasing grip.

* * *

Tim went rigid against him as soon as he pulled out his cock.

He let go and pulled back, intending to apologize and suggest that they get undressed. Tim whined as soon as he did though.

With how thoroughly he’d been kissing Tim, it could easily have been that he just didn’t have the breath to gasp. But between what TS had told him and what hazy memories of his own he’d managed to piece together, he knew full well that the kaiser had never bothered to undress Tim.

Better to assume it was bad.

He pressed a gentler kiss to Tim’s lips as he started undressing him.

* * *

The air felt colder than it should have when Jonny pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

He was shivering even before Jonny started pressing wet kisses down his neck and sucking faint marks on his collar. His teeth dragged across Tim’s skin a few times, but he never bit down.

It doesn’t make sense. Jonny had already left more than a few bleeding bites across his neck and shoulders and Tim didn’t think he ever did anything to make him think he didn’t like it. Those marks were the entire reason Tim knew he would like Jonny fucking him even before he figured out how to ignore the pain.

* * *

Jonny had to spend a short while lavishing Tim with his tongue before he finally relaxed again.

When he pushed him back to lay down, Tim went easily letting out a faint whimper.

After a little bit more time spent ravishing Tim’s mouth with his tongue, he started to make his way down his chest.

The temptation to bite was strong - he managed to resist though. It didn’t exactly help that he already knew Tim enjoyed pain enough to like it when Jonny used his teeth to rip his skin open.

He wasn't going to give into the urge to hurt Tim this time though - or to ask Tim to hurt him. He probably wouldn’t risk hurting Tim for a long time if he’s honest, might not ever get the opportunity to.

He’d just suck it up and deal with only being gentle this time around. After this he might take the risk of asking Tim to hurt him, but until he’d shown Tim that sex didn’t have to hurt, he wasn’t going to.

* * *

Jonny’s mouth on his skin was a lot normally. Right now though? Tim was struggling to string words together, he was so overwhelmed by it.

He managed to keep quiet though. And still, for the most part.

A part of him knew that Jonny didn’t care, that Jonny _wanted_ him to scream and thrash for him. He couldn’t convince himself to believe it though. If Jonny really wanted him to be louder than he’d say something.

(The fact that he changed the subject anytime Jonny tried to bring up his reactions wasn’t relevant).

He couldn’t keep his hips from twitching up as Jonny’s lips trailed along the seam of his trousers before he somehow managed to undo them with his _mouth_. He couldn’t keep from whimpering when Jonny’s hand brushed over his cock as he pulled his trousers off. He couldn’t keep from moaning when Jonny crawled back between his legs and draped himself over Tim.

None of this seemed to upset Jonny. If anything it seemed to please him, like he was enjoying that Tim couldn’t even force himself to be quiet successfully.

Tim couldn’t keep himself from flinching when he felt the cool metal of Jonny’s belt buckle brush against his leg.

* * *

The first step was getting Tim undressed, and himself. Normally Jonny wouldn’t bother. He's far more interested in getting his hands on Tim and vice versa than in waiting for them to undress.

It was _Tim_ though, and he wanted Tim to get at least one experience of the whole fireworks and whatever that people use to describe boring sex. He’d asked Brian what he liked about it, let him treat Jonny all gentle enough times to have a pretty good idea how to give Tim a taste of that.

He caught the flinch Tim tried to hide after he spread his legs and climbed back on top of him.

He didn’t bother trying to ask about it. Tim’s staunch refusal to even entertain the thought that he might not be okay after what he’d gone through, his steadfast avoidance of any discussion pertaining to it told Jonny all he needed to know about how well that’d go.

Instead he propped himself up enough that he wasn’t actually touching Tim and kissed him as gently as he could for a few moments.

When he pulled back, he kept quiet for another moment or two, waiting for Tim’s eyes to refocus.

* * *

“You wanna watch me get undressed or you wanna do that yourself?”

Tim swallowed.

His cock throbbed just at the _idea_ of watching Jonny get undressed. It was Jonny so there was no doubt that it’d be a show.

...The idea of getting to reveal Jonny’s skin himself was exhilarating though.

“Wanna do it myself.”

The grin Jonny gave him was different from his normal grins. Normally any expression on his face had at least an edge of malice. This grin was all warm and pleased and soft, and Tim didn’t know what to do with it.

Luckily, he didn’t have to try and figure it out.

“Then by all means, have at me, _cariño.”_

Even with the offer, he still wasn’t expecting Jonny to let him flip them over.

He didn’t resist at all, just relaxed back onto the bed like he’d been waiting for it.

Tim didn’t bother trying to work that out.

Instead he began working his way through Jonny’s belts, one by one. He relished in the snatches of skin he caught sight of as he tugged the belts open and pushed them out of the way.

Jonny’s voice washed over him in a steady wave of murmured praises as he worked.

“You’re so nice to me, treat me so much better than I deserve. You’re always so careful not to startle me. You take such good care of me, always dragging me out of bed in the morning and insisting I eat something.”

Jonny rubbed his hands up and down Tim’s sides as he spoke.

“Such a good shot, always make sure the whole crew’s got the best weapons you can provide, even when we won’t let you give us a gun. You put together such beautiful and meticulous explosions, sound so pretty. You make _such a pretty picture over me like this-”_

_“-Surely you can’t expect me to believe you’re really a virgin. No virgin is this good at sucking cock. I suppose I can forgive you that little lie though, after all you do make such a pretty picture on your knees for me, my boy.”_

**“-TIM!”**

Jonny’s hands were on his shoulders. He was hovering over him shaking him for some reason. Where…?

“Tim! You need to breathe. Come on, breathe with me, _cariño._ In, two, three, four. Out, two, three, four. In, two, three…”

* * *

Tim didn’t actually know how long Jonny spent coaching him through breathing.

It must have been a while though.

Once his breathing was back under control, Jonny gently guided him upright before letting go of his shoulders.

Tim didn’t have the faintest clue why _that_ , of all things, was his breaking point. It didn’t make sense that something so simple was what finally broke him. It was though.

He collapsed into Jonny’s arms and started sobbing.

It would have been one thing if he could have just curled up against Jonny and cried himself out. He wasn’t so repressed that he couldn’t recognize that it would do him good.

Even if by some miracle Jonny allowed that though, his stupid dick was still hard.

Sure, Tim could try. He could curl into Jonny and hope that he let him cry until he was all out of tears. He’d just end up right back where he started though, desperately wanting more than just kisses, maybe, probably wanting Jonny to fuck him. Only he couldn’t deal with it, couldn’t keep from flinching, so Jonny wouldn’t do it, and he was terrified of how much it was going to hurt, of how much he knew it hurt, even though he _knew_ that it’d be good once he got past the pain, that he’d enjoy it when Jonny was the one fucking him.

He’d be worse off actually.

He’d be worse off because there was no way he could convince Jonny that he was okay and that he wanted him to fuck him now.

Tim wasn’t stupid. He knew that Jonny hadn’t really believed him. He’d trusted Tim to hold it together though and Tim blew it. He wouldn’t make the same mistake twice and Tim already knew that he wasn’t like the moon kaiser, he didn’t get off on forcing people to enjoy it.

* * *

Jonny nearly panicked when Tim started crying.

He didn’t mean to set Tim off in the first place and now he was sobbing and it _was all his fault and-_

No.

No. Jonny had to hold it together so he could help Tim.

So he pushed it aside, pushed his own feelings and fears and emotions down until he could pretend they didn’t exist and focused on Tim.

It was obvious that Tim needed more contact. He hadn’t started crying until Jonny let go of his shoulders.

Jonny was still dressed though and he knew full well that that wasn’t gonna help nobody.

Okay.

Okay. Step one: get himself undressed.

Tim was clinging to him so it was a fair bit harder than it had to be, but he could work around that.

Step two would be: wrap himself around Tim as much as he wanted Jonny to.

Jonny could do this.

He couldn’t really guess at how long it actually took to get undressed, just that it was longer than he would have liked. He couldn’t risk pushing Tim off of him long enough to do it quickly though, not when he’d made Tim cry by letting go of him.

Once Jonny’d finished stripping, it was a fairly simple matter to just pull Tim down with him and wrap his arms around him. He started humming and petting Tim’s hair. It was a risk, but he thought it was worth it. Tim had admitted he liked it when Jonny played with his hair and when Jonny sang to him.

He didn’t start talking again.

Jonny was pretty sure that he’d said something to give Tim the initial panick attack and he sure as hell wasn’t taking any chances to make it worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- mention of/references to past rape  
> \- misconceptions about sex resulting from the above  
> \- libido making trauma even more obnoxious to deal with  
> \- discussion of rape flashback  
> \- PTSD  
> \- implied/referenced communication issues  
> \- choking (brief, accidental, and to Jonny so only really a problem bc it scares the shit out of Tim)  
> \- implied/referenced size kink  
> \- discussion of xenodildos  
> \- mild dom/sub dynamics

By the time Tim had managed to stop crying, Jonny had somehow managed to get himself undressed and wrapped himself around Tim quite thoroughly.

He couldn’t have begun to guess how Jonny managed to pull that off. Everything that had happened while he was crying was a bit hazy though so he could only assume that it made sense.

Now, he was just exhausted.

He was still hornier than he really knew how to handle being, but exhausted. To make matters worse, Jonny was almost certainly going to kick him out now and he didn’t really have the energy to deal with going back to his room or even jerking off so his _stupid_ dick would get with the program.

“...you doing any better,” Jonny asked quietly. It wasn’t really a whisper; Jonny didn’t whisper. It was the closest Tim had ever heard him get to one though.

He just nodded, clutching tightly. He didn’t really think before he did it, but he could only be thankful that he was allowed that small comfort before Jonny made him leave once he realized what he was doing.

“Do you have any clue what it was that set you off?”

 _“Such a pretty picture.”_ The words flashed through his mind, Jonny’s voice overlaid and mingling with the fucking kaiser’s.

“...it’s fine.”

Jonny sighed. That was the only warning Tim got before he was being flipped on his back and Jonny was moving to straddle him.

He choked on a gasp as Jonny rubbed against his still achingly, stupidly, hard cock just firmly enough to draw Tim’s attention back to it.

Jonny planted his hands on either side of Tim’s head and just frowned down at him for a long, still moment.

Eventually, he brought a hand up and slowly cupped his face.

“I’m not an idiot, Tim.”

He knew that?

“I know that something I did triggered a flashback or whatever. I don’t want to do that to you. I need to know what it was so that I can make sure I don’t do it again. If you have any idea what it might have been, then would you please tell me.”

Oh. Jonny was upset that Tim wouldn’t talk about what had happened when he- before he’d blown up the moon.

He supposed that made sense. Jonny had spent a lot of time trying to get Tim to talk to him about it and Tim had always insisted he was fine. Only he’d just proved he wasn’t really fine.

Jonny didn’t look angry with him though, didn’t even look all that upset with him. If anything, he looked worried.

Tim turned his face into Jonny’s hand, hoping that by pressing a kiss to his palm it would be interpreted as an attempt at distraction rather than the pointless effort of hiding it was.

 _“He_ called me a pretty picture. The um. The moon kaiser did. When you… when you said I was such a- pr-etty pictu-re I um. I heard him for a minute. ...forgot where I was.”

He swallowed. His eyes were burning again for some stupid reason. Even after crying himself out and they still couldn’t fuck off.

“I’m so sorry for causing you to go through that, Tim.”

Why was Jonny apologizing?

Tim was the one who’d killed the mood because he was too stupid to tell the difference between Jonny and the moon kaiser’s voices even though they didn’t sound anything alike.

“Is it alright if I kiss you?”

Tim nodded before he even thought about it.

* * *

Tim felt incredible under him, enough so that it would be easy for him to get Jonny begging if he wanted.

Jonny couldn’t risk trusting the fact that he was hard to mean he was interested in continuing though, not when his boner hadn’t flagged through a flashback and a panic attack _and_ spending who even knew how long sobbing his heart out. With how readily Tim responded to pain and what the kaiser had done to him, it wasn’t a stretch to imagine that his dick was a bit confused as to when it should fuck off.

The fact that Tim had started whining into his mouth and clinging to him almost immediately, on the other hand, might be trustworthy. Jonny wasn’t fool enough to not confirm it first though.

“Do you want to be done, _cariño?"_

Tim flinched back from him again.

Jonny’s chest ached. The bitten off whine Tim made, that fell into half-formed apologies, was reassuring in a way. At least it told him that Tim was reacting automatically, not actually scared of him.

He couldn’t get a word in edgewise so he gave up and just kissed him. Got a needy whimper when he pulled back too.

“I need to know if you want to call it quits and try this another day. I’m not about t’risk encouraging you t’do something you don’t wanna, Tim.”

Tim just avoided his gaze.

Jonny sighed. “I can feel that you’re still hard, but given that your dick seems to have a mind of its own I ain’t trusting it to give me a read on you.”

“You don’t have to-”

He cut himself off with a moan as Jonny ground down against him.

“You feel right good under me right now, Tim. I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t interested in continuing. Might need a bit to get my blood up again, but I happen to like you a whole lot. I am very much looking forward to getting you spread out under me and making you scream my name. I’m not about to do anything until you’re a hundred percent on board and ready though.”

* * *

Tim’s head spun a bit.

Jonny still wanted to fuck him? Even though he screwed up?

He whined. _“Please.”_

He would beg if Jonny wanted him to. He didn’t particularly want to. He would if that’s what Jonny wanted though.

“Please.”

* * *

The second time Tim said please, he whispered it.

Jonny hated himself for making him sound so small, he had to be sure that Tim wanted this though.

He’d taken the time to search Tim’s face and, as best Jonny could tell, he was telling the truth though. Even if he might not actually be ready, he _wanted_ this. Jonny wouldn’t let himself fall into the trap of claiming to know Tim’s feelings better than he did, so he had to trust Tim.

He would pay better attention, keep an eye out for anything else that might surprise Tim so he could stop and check in. He had to trust Tim to tell him if it got to be too much though.

“Okay.”

He leaned down and kissed Tim again.

He gave in and was a little rougher this time, chased his own high just a bit so Tim wouldn’t be stuck waiting for him to get worked up again. He let himself relish in the moans and whines Tim was giving up so easily. Almost as soon as he let his own hips start moving, Tim’s were thrusting lightly up into him.

He didn’t even hesitate to pour an appreciative moan into Tim’s mouth.

* * *

Jonny’s lips were rough against his. He wasn’t being so weirdly gentle anymore either.

He was still _incredibly_ gentle by Jonny’s standards, but it was a lot closer to how Tim was more used to him treating him.

Even if a part of him was starting to panick a little over how much it was gonna hurt, everything Jonny was doing to him felt really good right now. If he could have just enjoyed this, he would have been happy to just lay here under Jonny as long as he would let him.

* * *

As desperate for more as Tim seemed, he wasn’t doing anything to move them along.

Jonny thought it was more that he just didn’t know how; he _hoped_ it was that he just didn’t know how. It could just as easily be that he wasn’t ready for them to do anything more than this though.

The space between them was starting to get slick enough that they could plausibly get off just working their bodies together like this. It wasn’t an unappealing thought. Tim had said he wanted Jonny to fuck him though and the selfish part of him wanted to get Tim spread out and speared on his strap already.

Still, he wasn’t the type to force people even if he might get off on it a bit. So obviously, he was cautious as he began kissing down Tim’s neck, stopping to leave another mark or two.

Tim just whined and tried to press closer to his mouth.

He chuckled some, Tim was just so _lovely_ begging him for more. He didn’t tease him though. He wasn’t _that_ mean.

He continued down Tim’s body with little change in the way Tim was reacting to him. He was a bit more whiny the farther down Jonny got, but he seemed to be annoyed that he couldn’t kiss Jonny still.

He made sure to stay as gentle as he could when he pressed a kiss to Tim’s hip. It still took a moment for Tim to meet his raised eyes.

“Can you tell me what you’ve liked so far, _cariño?"_

Tim groaned, his head dropping back onto the bed and one of his arms coming up to cover his face. “Do I have to?”

Jonny laughed.

“I’ve liked everything you’ve done so far. _There._ Is that sufficient?”

He hummed, moving his hands up to rest on Tim’s hips. He tried to rub slow, soothing circles on his hips though he had no clue how well he succeeded.

“Considering that I triggered a flashback? No, it’s really not.”

Tim groaned again. His free hand grabbed onto Jonny’s hair and pulled lightly even if it was enough that Jonny had to fight to suppress the moan that clawed at his throat in response.

He’d make it quite clear to Tim that he enjoyed being handled roughly _after_ he’d convinced him that sex wasn’t something to be endured for a bit of pleasure. For now he could keep how much that affected him to himself.

He _could._

“I-...” Tim was very pointedly not looking at Jonny as he spoke, his grip going soft so he could pet at Jonny’s hair. “I liked it. When you told me I was pretty. The way you were talking to me was really nice and I’d kinda like it if you did that more. Just- just because the fucking kaiser said and did a lot of shit that I didn’t want him doing to me, doesn’t mean I didn’t _like_ any of it. ...I wouldn’t keep pushing about you fucking me if I didn’t really want you to.”

Jonny had to swallow down his anger. He really wished he had bitten off a hell of a lot more than the kaiser’s nose when he had the chance. Of course, the fucker was dead now so it wasn’t like he could change that. He deserved so much worse than he’d gotten for _daring_ to taint so many good things for Tim.

He pressed another soft kiss to Tim’s hips, using the moment to force down the rest of his anger. He gave himself another few seconds to savour the hitch in Tim’s breath before answering him.

“Okay, I can accept that. ...I’d like to suck your cock. Is that something you’d be interested in?”

Tim let out a shaky breath and started nodding. “Y-yeah. You can do that. Um. I don’t- what should I- um.”

His hands were fluttering around Jonny’s head like he didn’t know what to do with them. From what Jonny could make out, it sounded like a reasonable guess.

...yeah, screw it. Hair pulling was a tame enough kink that it probably wouldn’t have Tim convinced that sex had to be painful.

He grabbed one of Tim’s hands and put it on his head, curling his fingers until Tim got the message to tangle his own in Jonny’s hair.

“You’ll probably want something to hold onto. Other than that though, don’t worry about it, just let yourself feel and give me feedback on how it feels for you. Try to warn me if you’re gonna come - especially if you’re gonna push me down. I’m certainly not about to complain if you do, but I want to give you the opportunity to experience a blowjob without choking at least once.”

Fuck. He hadn’t meant to admit to enjoying being choked until he’d got it through to him that sex wasn’t necessarily painful.

“O-okay.”

Well at least, he didn’t seem upset over that.

He didn’t bother showing off. Could he take all of Tim at once? Almost certainly; Ashes and Brian both had much larger straps. - He wasn’t actually sure either of them had a strap as _small_ as Tim.

His goal tonight was to absolutely spoil Tim with pleasure though.

He started with soft kisses along his shaft, barely more than teasing if he was honest, for Tim _and_ for himself. The soft sigh it drew from Tim was absolutely worth it though.

He waited until he had Tim biting back whines to use his tongue. He let himself enjoy getting a taste of Tim and teasing him with small kitten licks for a short while.

(Even if Tim didn’t _actually_ taste all that appealing, it was still very enjoyable to spend a few minutes just tasting him).

He could have been mean and kept that up for a lot longer, just enjoyed the noises Tim was making and the way his hand was flexing in his hair. He was nice and pulled back to mouth at the head of Tim’s cock fairly quickly though.

He paused after a moment. This he was going to be mean about. Either Tim was gonna actually push him down or he wasn’t going to actually suck his cock.

_“Jonny! P-please!”_

Or Tim was going to beg for him.

He honestly wasn’t even sure that Tim knew what he was begging _for;_ he already sounded strung out on pleasure.

Regardless, Tim’s refusal to actually _take_ his pleasure, even when Jonny all but asked him to, sent a pleased shiver down Jonny’s spine. If this was what Ashes felt like all the time, he could understand why they liked to make them all beg for anything, even the right to Ashes’s pleasure.

* * *

Jonny took his sweet time actually getting his lips around Tim's cock - enough that by the time he finally did, Tim was babbling pleas for he doesn't know what.

He wasn't completely inexperienced in this, even if he didn't want to think about the last time he had his cock down Jonny's throat. Even though Jonny was the one swallowing and moaning around him now, it still felt nothing like it did when the kaiser had made him fuck Jonny's severed head.

Right now, Jonny's mouth was warm, and wet, and tight, and vibrating with the force of his moans. Right now, Jonny's hands were roaming over his hips and thighs, rubbing, kneading, teasing every sensitive spot they could find. Right now, his hand was tangled in Jonny's hair and Jonny was taking him so easily and moaning like a whore every time he guided him down to bury his nose in the dark curls at the base of Tim's dick.

It was all Tim could do to clutch at the sheets with his free hand and try not to force Jonny back down when he pulled up, to chase after his mouth. It certainly didn't help that he could feel every sound of pleasure Jonny made as he reduced Tim to a puddle of desperate need despite the tears Tim could see overflowing his eyes.

Of course, as much as he tried, eventually Tim failed to keep himself in check.

With the hold Jonny had given him, and encouraged him to use, it was easy to jerk him back down at the same time he thrust up after his mouth. He could feel Jonny choking and hated himself for enjoying the sensation.

He pulled Jonny off as soon as he realized what he'd done, of course, but that didn't change the fact that he had done it in the first place.

"Fuck. Are you okay? I'm sorry. I swear I wasn't meaning to. I'm sorry. I'm s-"

Jonny cut him off with a sudden kiss.

This one was more like how Tim was used to Jonny kissing him. It was still more gentle than normal, but it was all teeth, and tongue, and too-much not-enough.

* * *

By the time Jonny pulled back, they were both panting heavily.

“I. Am. Going to. Show you. Just how good. Sex can be. We are absolutely exploring what you think of that at some point though.”

Tim just blinked at him. “I- I choked you! Why are you-? But-? What?!”

Jonny rolled his eyes without thinking. “Oh please. You’re not _that_ big. If I can handle Ashes, I can certainly handle you being a little rough with me. Wouldn’t have even choked if I’d been expecting it. ...also, I didn’t say I didn’t like it. I _am_ self-aware enough to recognize I’m a masochist.”

“I-... What?”

“You… Do you know what a masochist is?”

“Yes!?”

“What are you confused about then?”

“I don’t know!”

Jonny laughed as he dropped down on him.

“I can, have, and will get off on being choked. Given that I’ve slept with both Ashes and Brian, your dick is actually one of the smaller ones I’ve had down my throat. Literally the only reason I have any objections to you fucking my face until I pass out is because I want to give you an opportunity to experience what most people think sex is supposed to be. ...Okay?”

That was… a lot to take in at once.

Tim supposed he understood some of what Jonny meant. He had certainly been able to get off fairly easily even when being hurt and fucking someone he absolutely didn’t want so much as touching him. What he didn’t understand was what that had to do with giving him an opportunity to experience how sex should be.

“I- ...Okay. Okay, fine. Can you _please_ just fuck me now?”

Jonny just watched him for several long moments.

“You sure?”

 _“Yes._ I- I want you to fuck me. _Please_. I don’t care if it hurts or- or if it takes a long time to heal. I want you to.”

Jonny sighed, but nodded. “Okay,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss him again.

For a long moment, that’s all he did. It was like he was waiting for Tim to change his mind or something. Finally he pulled back though.

“Come on,” he said, holding out a hand as he sat back. “You’re picking out a dick for me while I grab lube and a harness.”

* * *

Tim just blinked up at him for several seconds, his brow furrowed.

Jonny raised his brow. “Is that not what you’re wanting, _cariño?”_

“No! It is! I want you to fuck me. I just… um. Pick out a dick?”

He had to laugh at that. Tim had seen him naked on more than one occasion prior. He knew that Jonny was trans. It shouldn’t have been difficult to make the connection that Jonny kinda needed a strap in order to fuck him.

And yet, somehow it seemed that Tim hadn’t.

Humor aside, it seemed that even after a few millennia Jonny was still sensitive enough to gender euphoria that it was _extremely_ pleasing to hear.

“Yes, dear. If you want me to fuck you, I need a strap. You’re going to pick out which one I use on you.”

“I… okay?”

He still was staring up at Jonny confused.

“Tim, _cariño,_ when you asked me to fuck you what were you envisioning?”

“You fucking me?”

“With what?”

“Your di- ...with you dick. ...that...you… oh.”

“Yeah,” Jonny laughed, darting down for another kiss. “Works out pretty well for you actually. You get to pick out just what you want me to fuck you with.”

He couldn’t resist leaning in for one more brief kiss before he stood up and grabbed Tim’s hands to pull him up as well.

Tim, for his part, didn’t resist as he pulled him over to his personal toy chest.

He shoved the pile of rope off the top of his chest and onto the floor, he could deal with it later. Though now that he thought about it he would definitely have to suggest that they try that at sometime. Tim certainly seemed the type to enjoy - and he was getting distracted. Later. He would explore that train of thought later.

Of course then there was the discovery that he apparently had a couple of Ashes’s straps and one of Brian’s dicks in his chest for some reason. He’d have to remember to return those at some point.

Those went to the side along with his own more sizable straps. As much he would love to watch Tim fall apart on a cock nearly as thick as his own wrist, Tim might as well have still been a virgin for all the good his previous experience would do him here. Jonny would teach him how to take something so large quite happily, but he was horny enough that he had zero interest in trying to do that tonight.

“Any of the ones in the chest that have a bump about halfway down or a flat base are good. I’m pretty sure I’ve got a few vibes in there as well so I can’t promise anything is an option. Take your pick, _cariño."_

“What about those,” Tim asked, gesturing to the ...not actually all that small pile of banned dicks.

Jonny looked at them, looked back at Tim. ...He didn’t seem to be making a joke.

He leaned over and grabbed one of the smaller ones that he’d set aside and stepped close to Tim. He wrapped his free hand loosely around Tim’s dick and held the dildo up to compare. Considering that it was still a good three times the size of Tim, he was honestly still risking Tim picking out something he wouldn’t be able to take without some serious prep.

Jonny looked up at Tim. “Do you see the problem now?

“...not really?”

He had to bite back a moan. Yeah. He was absolutely going to get Tim spread out and stretched open by a cock he really shouldn’t be able to take. Just. not tonight.

“Do you want me to fuck you tonight?”

 _“Yes._ I promise I really want you to fuck me, Jonny. I’m. I’m not going to change my mind. I- I maybe can’t handle it as well as I’d like, but I want you to and I want to at least have something other than the fucking kaiser to think of when I’m too fucking horny to think straight. ...or queer for that matter.”

Jonny snorted.

“Okay. If you’re sure you’re ready, I’d very much enjoy fucking you. There’s no way we’re getting you open enough to take this large of a cock tonight though. If you want me to use some of them on you, then we can work up to it. I’d absolutely love to get you spread out and desperate while I fuck you with a cock the size of your forearm. It’s not something that we can make happen tonight though. ...I do believe you. I know that you want me to fuck you. I’m just. I’m worried that you might not actually be ready for me too. I _can’t_ hurt you like that, Tim; I have to check. I can try to stick to asking what you’re enjoying if that would help some, though?”

Tim nodded.

“Okay,” he whispered. “That um. That might help some. ...I’ll just look in the chest!”

He quickly pulled away and dropped to his knees in front of the chest, a bright blush trailing down his neck.

He was adorable.

Jonny had lube to locate and a harness to get on. He would have to watch Tim later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Content Warnings:  
> \- mention of/references to past rape  
> \- misconceptions about sex relating to the above  
> \- PTSD  
> \- implied/referenced communication issues  
> \- mild painplay on Jonny's part (with himself)  
> \- mild dom/sub dynamics

By the time he got his harness situated and found a bottle of lube (in his closet for some reason; he really should clean his room soon), Tim had spread what looked to be about half of Jonny’s toys around himself.

He was currently holding a wonderfully textured dildo that Jonny was pretty sure Ivy had gotten him. Something about a devil for a d’Ville?

“That the one you want me to take you apart with?”

Tim jumped, “What-? Um. maybe? I’m… intrigued. I don’t um. ... a lot of your dicks are interesting?”

Jonny just laughed. Tim was so adorable when he was flustered.

He carefully draped himself over Tim’s shoulders so he could nuzzle into his neck and leave a couple of rough kisses right where he knew it’d get him a shiver and moan.

“Yeah, I tend to prefer ones that aren’t exactly normal human range. Should be at least a couple that’re more like yours if that’s what you’d prefer.”

As he spoke, Jonny slid a hand down to curl around Tim’s cock and began lightly stroking it.

“Um. I don’t- ...I’m very confused as to how some of these are dicks.”

* * *

Jonny’s collection was very strange. Tim knew he had said that there was probably other things in the chest, but he honestly was completely lost on how even half of these qualified as dicks.

That Jonny was draped over him now, kissing his neck and playing with his cock really didn’t help him figure that out though.

“If it’s even vaguely phallic shaped someone, somewhere, somewhen, has decided to try using it as a dildo. I like weird shit so my dicks are weird. If you really want to be confused, you should ask Ivy to show you her collection.”

That sounded… mildly horrifying but also intriguing. He might have to actually ask her about it.

“...That sounds ominous.”

Jonny snorted before dragging his teeth down the side of Tim’s neck.

He gasped, tilting his head back so Jonny would have better access. _Fuck_. That felt good.

“Y-you’ve used all of these?”

“Yeah. ...If you’re wanting an idea of what some of them feel like you can try sucking on them or stroking them. Not the same feeling as they’ll give you if I fuck you with them, but you can extrapolate.”

He swallowed. That really didn’t help him narrow down his choices at all.

“O-okay. Um. what’s your favourite?”

* * *

Jonny hummed.

He was pretty sure that Tim was trying to get out of picking. He had given him a lot of options to choose from, though, so he supposed he could give him something to narrow it down a bit.

“To have used on me? Probably any of the tentacles. They’re fun. To use on other people? Hmm… I’ve got a couple of knotted ones that’re fun. They’re… somewhere. Probably Ivy’s room.”

Tim squirmed, making a soft whimper when Jonny tightened his hold on him.

“I- um. I don’t think I’m interested in the tentacles. That’s... um…”

“Bit too weird for you right now at least?”

Tim nodded. “Um. Texture is good?”

He hummed, “I like it, as I’m sure you can tell. Not everyone does though. We can always try something else if you decide you’re not a fan of what you pick out.”

“I- um. Okay. um… I think I want to try this one then?” Tim gestured slightly with the dildo he was still holding.

Jonny smiled.

“Alright. I’m gonna grab a couple other toys and then we can start prepping you. Why don’t you go ahead and head over back to the bed and make yourself comfortable?”

* * *

Jonny let go of him, dragging his hands across his sides as he pulled away. He pressed a soft kiss to Tim's shoulder before giving him a slight push towards the bed.

Tim was fairly certain he whimpered when Jonny stepped away.

He went to the bed willingly though. As much as he didn't want Jonny to stop touching him, he could admit that he probably wasn't going to be able to remain standing much longer.

He couldn't help but fidget with the dick as he sat cross legged on Jonny's bed. His heart was beating fast and he wasn't sure how much of the adrenaline rushing through his veins was excitement and how much was fear.

He didn't want it to hurt. He knew that once he got past the pain it'd feel good though, and well, he wanted Jonny.

He couldn't bring himself to consider the idea of him fucking Jonny. Before the kaiser he'd entertained the thought. Same way he'd entertained the thought of Jonny fucking him. Knowing how much it hurt, he didn't want to fuck Jonny anymore though.

(If he was honest with himself, he wanted to even more now; he was terrified that he'd enjoy it more for the sake of hurting Jonny then being that entangled with him, though, and so he refused to admit, even to himself, that he wanted to).

The soft thud as Jonny tossed another few things onto the bed startled him out of his thoughts.

Tim looked over the items. The dick made sense, it actually looked like one unlike most of Jonny's. He recognized what the lube was even if the bottle was a bit odd. Jonny had also tossed what looked like an egg and a remote onto the bed though.

He picked up the egg and turned back to Jonny.

"What-?"

"It's an egg vibe, _cariño._ Not the most safe for you to use, but works pretty nicely for me. Turn it on and slip it in my cunt before I start actually fucking you and it'll work me over well enough that I can come from fucking you."

Tim bit his lip. If he wasn't able to please Jonny then what was the point?

"Tim, _cariño,_ if you only want me to fuck you because you think it'll make me happy-"

"I _don't!_ I just. I- you- ugh!"

Tim buried his face in Jonny's chest.

For a long moment he just stayed there, Jonny gently petting his hair. Finally he pulled back though.

"I want to make you feel good. Want you to fuck me too, but it- ...but what's the point if you're not gonna enjoy it?"

Jonny tugged sharply on his hair, sending sparks down his spine.

"The point is that I get to give you what you want. Just because I can't come from it on my own, doesn't mean I won't enjoy fucking you."

Tim whimpered.

Jonny sighed. "Look, Tim. I'm not sure I'd even be able to come from fucking you if I didn't need a strap to. My dick's not the most sensitive even if I can come pretty easily when I've got something in me."

He gently cupped Tim's face in his hands.

"I want there to be a chance I can come _with_ you, not after you."

"I want to make you come though," Tim muttered.

Jonny hummed, reaching down to grab the remote.

Tim jumped when the egg in his hand buzzed to life. The vibrations were stronger than he would have expected.

Jonny chuckled softly and handed him the remote.

"So make me come. Play with it all you want - though if you turn it up much more than that while I'm fucking you, it won't take much to push me over. ...The egg is to give me that little bit of stimulation I need to actually come instead of just edging myself until I make you come."

"Edging?"

"Imagine if I sucked your dick and got you _right_ on the edge of coming, only to pull back at the last second and let you come down before starting again."

Tim swallowed. He wasn't sure if that sounded like torture or appealing.

"T-that's basically what fucking me is gonna be like?"

"Mhmm. Maybe another time we can take advantage of that, but I wanna try and come with you tonight. That okay with you, _cariño?"_

He nodded.

"Y-yeah. Okay."

* * *

Jonny wasn’t sure if Tim being upset that he wouldn’t get off just from fucking him was endearing or worrisome. Either way, Tim was adamant that he wanted Jonny to fuck him and didn’t seem to be upset over it anymore so he would have to just let it go.

He tugged Tim into a deep kiss, just enjoying the way he whined and clutched at him for a bit. After a moment he pulled back and gently pressed Tim back down onto the bed.

“Gonna take a bit to prep you. Could suck your cock some more if you think you can handle that.”

He took the strap from Tim and quickly attached it to his harness so that all he had to worry about once Tim was ready for him was the egg and lube.

“Um. You don’t- I think so?”

“Okay.” He leaned down for another quick kiss. “Let me know if you start getting too close and I’ll stop. Much as I’d love for you to come in my mouth, probably best if we don’t go for multiples tonight.”

Tim whimpered softly as he started kissing his way down his chest again.

“O-okay.”

Jonny grabbed the lube and popped it open as he started to mouth at Tim’s cock.

He hadn’t even got his fingers in him yet and already Tim was whining and making soft thrusting motions with his hips. Getting him ready was certainly going to be enjoyable.

* * *

Jonny took a while to get his lips around him again. This time he was quicker about it, at least.

Tim could only whine as he felt Jonny press a finger against his hole.

He knew it was going to hurt; Jonny didn’t have to taunt him with the imminent pain though. He wanted Jonny to fuck him even if it was going to hurt.

The next several moments stretched on painfully, Jonny swallowing around him and rubbing lightly at his arsehole instead of just fucking him already.

He had to tighten his grip on the sheets to keep from grabbing at Jonny as he pulled off of him.

 _“Cariño,_ you need to relax. I can’t fuck you if you don’t.”

He whined even as he forced himself to relax some.

“There you go. Just like that. Gonna make you feel so good, _cariño._ Gonna take such good care of you.”

 _“J-jonny-y!”_ He moaned as Jonny finally pushed his finger into him and curled it. The sensation was strange but in a good way. It didn't hurt yet either, just stung a bit.

Jonny just ducked his head back down to swallow his cock down again.

* * *

By the time Jonny worked a third finger into his arse, Tim seemed to have given up on words.

Three fingers was probably overkill if he was honest, but Jonny wanted to make absolute certain that Tim wouldn’t be in any pain while he was fucking him.

The heavy weight of his cock in Jonny’s mouth was highly enjoyable even if he had tangled his hands in the sheets instead of Jonny’s hair. The broken moans and whines and not-yet sobs Jonny was pulling from his lips with every hum and moan around his cock were more than beautiful enough to make up for the loss though.

Once he’d finally gotten Tim to relax, getting him to open up had been easy. Jonny knew he’d spent a while fucking Tim with the first finger; he’d opened up so easily, though, that he honestly didn’t think he spent all that much time fucking him with the second or third.

A not insignificant part of him was worried Tim’d still be too tight, but he knew from personal experience that if he gave him a fourth finger, he’d be too loose to enjoy the texture of the dildo he’d picked out.

He pulled his fingers out of Tim at the same time that he pulled off his cock only for him to immediately start begging.

“Jonny. _Jonny, please.”_

“Shh. I’ve got you, _cariño._ Just give me a minute.” He kissed Tim almost before he finished his admittedly poor attempt at soothing him.

The kiss at least proved to be a good distraction for him while Jonny grabbed the egg as well as the lube. He finally got his hands back into Jonny’s hair even.

Jonny wasn’t quite wet enough to just push the egg into himself, but it wasn’t like forcing himself to take it anyway was an issue for him. Besides, getting his strap well lubed was more important _and_ Tim definitely appreciated the moan he let out.

Once he was confident enough that he wasn’t liable to accidentally hurt Tim, Jonny pulled back. He had to fumble a bit to find the remote for the egg so he could press it into Tim’s hand still, but that wasn’t why he had pulled back anyways.

The entire point to fucking Tim in missionary was so that he’d be able to watch his face.

He made sure to be gentle even as he tried not to tease Tim too much as he guided his legs a little high and a bit wider, keeping his eyes locked with Tim’s dazed gaze until he started to whimper. He looked so pretty with his face all flushed and his pupils blown wide. He sounded even prettier with his mouth hanging open panting and whining.

Jonny made sure not to tell him so, of course.

_“Jo-onny. Please.”_

He wasn’t trying to make Tim beg, but he couldn’t deny that he enjoyed the way he did. He sounded so lovely whispering Jonny’s name between pleases. Jonny had teased him enough though.

He was careful, kept a close eye on Tim’s face for any sign of pain, as he guided his cock into him.

There wasn’t any; he had done everything he could to make sure. That didn’t mean he could stop being careful though.

* * *

“O-oh.”

Tim’s breath caught as Jonny _finally_ sunk into him.

He could see what Jonny had meant about the texture being nice. He could feel each bump and ridge scrapping gently, maddingly, along his walls as Jonny pressed deeper into him. Even with how insanely wide he’d felt like Jonny had been fucking him open with his fingers, there was still just enough of a stretch that he could feel himself struggling to take him. It wasn’t painful though.

_Somehow, it wasn’t painful._

He was fairly certain he whined as Jonny started to draw back out of him. He _knew_ he whimpered when Jonny pressed back until the almost sharp point of his cock dug into him. He didn’t notice he was crying until Jonny leaned over him and started kissing the tears off his face.

“Tim? _Cariño?_ Do you want me to stop?”

He shook his head, or, at least, he thought he did.

“Y-you feel so-o good, Jonny. P-please. _Please.”_

He didn’t even know what he was begging Jonny for. His entire world narrowed to Jonny with each lingering drag out of him and solid thrust deep enough to force desperate noises from his throat. His mind was consumed with the feel of Jonny in him, over him, kissing him, running his hands over his thighs. Words were falling out of his mouth without his influence, desperate pleas for something, he didn’t know what.

For Jonny?

He already had Jonny. He _finally_ had Jonny and it was so much better than he had even dreamed it could be. There was no pain to push through, only endless, mindless pleasure. He didn’t have to force himself to endure anything for the bit of pleasure he sought; he just had to try and hold on to enough of his mind to enjoy Jonny fucking him.

His back arched and he was _certain_ he screamed as Jonny pressed into something that suddenly threw everything into even brighter, sharper sensation.

His hands were suddenly on Tim’s hips, holding him in place as he ground his dick into that spot. It almost hurt, it was so much. Any remaining thought fled Tim’s mind, it was all he could do to mewl and whine and sob in pleasure. His hands scrambled desperately for something, _anything_ to ground him.

He didn’t even notice Jonny’s hand wrapping around his cock, only barely registered that somehow his pleasure had heightened even more.

By the time he tipped over the edge, Tim wasn’t able to think at all. His mind was just one endless stream of pleasure.

* * *

Jonny was quick to ease up when it looked like Tim was starting to come down. He didn’t pull out yet though. He didn’t want to risk distressing Tim by doing so. Instead, he waited for Tim to come back to him first.

He had to bite back more than a few moans of his own while he waited. Even if Tim had lost the remote at some point between him starting to fuck him and finding his prostate, the egg was still going and Tim looked absolutely gorgeous spread out on his strap and Jonny was considerably closer than he’d prefer to be when he needed to stop.

Tim’s eyes were still hazy when he gently started to pull out. He reached for Jonny even as he whimpered.

“W-wait. Y-you didn’t come?”

How the hell had Tim managed to pick that up when he obviously was more than a little out of his mind on pleasure?

“Not yet.” He paused and rubbed Tim’s hip in what he hoped was a soothing manner as he tried to figure out what was upsetting Tim.

“Wanna make you come,” Tim whined.

Fuck. Jonny was so, very, very fucked. How was this man so bloody amazing?

“Of course, you can make me come, _cariño._ Just need a moment to get my harness off so I don’t accidentally hurt and then you can make me come. Already got me so close, I bet you won’t even need to try.”

Tim whined, but didn’t argue as he finished pulling out of him.

Jonny forced himself to be careful as he did. He had managed to be gentle and not hurt Tim this whole time, he wasn’t gonna fuck it up now. He wasn’t careful, however, as he stripped the harness off of himself and dug the still buzzing egg out of his cunt. It wasn’t like hurting himself was gonna be an issue as long as he wasn’t obvious about it.

By the time he’d gotten the toys off and dropped them over the edge of the bed, Tim looked a little more present. He was still obviously dazed, but he was watching Jonny hungrily.

Still was holding his legs up too, the adorable fucker.

Jonny guided them back down before straddling his waist and leaning down to kiss him thoroughly.

“Want me to show you how best to get me off, _cariño?_ Or you want to figure that out yourself?”

Tim was nodding before he’d even finished.

“Yes, please. Show me? Wanna make you feel good. Please, Jonny.”

He had to take a deep breath to keep from coming then and there at how eager Tim was to get him off.

“Give me your hand then.”

Tim’s hand was in his as soon as he offered it. The soft whines and begging didn’t stop.

He made sure to be gentle with Tim as he guided his hand down to press two fingers into his cunt. He slid one of his own in to show him how to curl them just so to have him whimpering and burying his face in Tim’s neck. He didn’t even have to guide Tim into pressing his thumb to his cock and rubbing soft circles against it.

As soon as Tim seemed to have the idea, Jonny pulled his hand away to clutch at Tim’s shoulder desperately.

“J-just like that, _cariño._ You’re doing so w-ell. Feels so good. Love your hands. Making me feel so good. You’re doing s-so good. Ah-”

He really hadn’t been lying when he told Tim he wouldn’t even have to try to push him over the edge. It couldn’t have been more than a couple minutes that Tim had his fingers in him before Jonny was crying out and spilling all over his hand.

He did have to pull Tim’s hand away from him, lest he work him back up, but Jonny might have encouraged it if he didn’t look about ready to pass out. Tim could try that another time if he wanted.

Jonny collapsed onto him, panting.

Hesitantly, Tim wrapped his arms around him and just held him close for a few minutes.

“...that was nice,” he finally mumbled. “Felt good.”

Jonny hummed, reaching up to stroke the back of Tim’s neck.

“Yeah? I’m glad. Sex is supposed to feel good.”

“...not going to say I told you so?”

“Nah. I’ll rub it in some other time.” He picked his head up just enough to grin at Tim so he’d know he was teasing. “Right now, I’m gonna fucking cuddle you until we’re all sticky and gross with dried cum and sweat, then I’m gonna make you get up so we can shower.”

Tim laughed, tightening his grip on Jonny. “Okay.”

Jonny pressed a kiss to Tim’s neck and got one to his hair in return.

For a moment, they just lay there, tangled around each other.

“Hey, Jonny?”

He hummed.

“Thank you for not letting me keep thinking sex is supposed to hurt. I- I know you probably like it when it does. Think I- I might have worked it out a little easier if it wasn’t pretty obvious you did. But um. You made sure it didn’t hurt, so thanks. A lot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a weird format to me but I just want to be done editing this already so I'm not dealing with fixing it to cover both of their POV's entirely and separately. But yeah. Have the result of me going off when the fact that it would not be unreasonable to guess that the moon kaiser raped Tim was brought up and actually "fixing" angst instead of causing it for once.  
> Also, if anyone is curious, the strap Tim picked is a hundred percent based on Bad Dragon's Demon Dick. just. devil instead so I could make the joke.
> 
> If I missed any content warnings feel free to let me know and I'll add them.
> 
> Quick Comments Reaction Code (basically, react using these and it acts as an auto comment button):  
> ❤️️ = I love this story!  
> 😳 = this was hot!  
> 💐 = thank you for sharing this  
> 🍵 = tea spilled  
> 🍬 = so sweet and fluffy!  
> 🚔 = you’re under arrest! the writing’s too good!  
> 😲 = I NEED THE NEXT CHAPTER  
> 😢 = you got me right in the feels  
> 🤯 = mind blown  
> 🤬 = god damn cliffhanger  
> 😫 = whyyyyyyy?!?!?  
> (Thanks to violetsmoak for the comment code)


End file.
